


Recognition [Rewrite]

by driftingashes



Series: Story Rewrites [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blood, Brothers, Character Death, Creativitwins, Gen, My hand slipped sorry, Oops, Sorry Not Sorry, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: The hero was dying. The hero was not supposed to die, not like this. It was supposed to be heroic and honorable, they were supposed to win, and then die surrounded by friends and family who would be there with them, until the very end. But the hero was alone in this clearing, alone but for the villain whose blade had pierced their heart.All credit for the prompt to @messythoughtsandscribbledplots on tumblr!Full prompt in work.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Story Rewrites [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839496
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full prompt, in case you were wondering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin, here's the full prompt by messythoughtsandscribbledplots

**The hero could only gasp as the sword plunged deeper into their chest, could manage only the smallest breath of air as they gaped at the dark crimson spreading across their front. They fell, and the impact of their knees against the cold earth was a gunshot that exploded in their ears, that echoed across the hills.**

**The hero was dying. The hero was not supposed to die, not like this. It was supposed to be heroic and honorable, they were supposed to _win_ , and then die surrounded by friends and family who would be there with them, until the very end. But the hero was alone in this clearing, alone but for the villain whose blade had pierced their heart.**

**“I failed.” The realization hit the hero with full force as they spoke that simple truth, as they sank, defeated, into the villain’s arms.**

**“You did.”**

**“I don’t want to die.”**

**“I know.” A beat of silence as the hero’s breath continued to slow, as their blood continued to pour, and then, “You fought well.”**

**The hero couldn’t remember the last time their efforts had been acknowledged, had been praised rather than scorned and criticized. To the world, they would never be enough. But they had fought so hard and for so long, and they were so tired, and maybe…**

**Maybe this was a good way to go. Slowly, quietly, at peace in the arms of someone who saw the hero as a human, flaws and all, and did not blame them for it.**

**The hero sank deeper into the villain’s arms as they let go of that last little bit of strength, as they sighed with the freedom of the release, as they closed their eyes to the sight of the villain’s face, pinched with guilt and concern.**

**“Thank you,” the hero whispered with their final breath.**

* * *

On to the story! Hope ya like it, and don't forget to go give messythoughtsandscribbledplots a shit ton of love and support!

Following chaptes are the story.


	2. POV: Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the view of the hero...

Roman stumbled through the rain, finally reaching the shelter of the trees. He couldn't remember how long he had been running, but the threat of the villain behind him chilled his blood and pumped his veins full of adrenaline.

He couldn't allow himself to be caught, not yet, not after everything he had tried to work towards. He'd spent too long fighting to fail now, he couldn't let innocent people die, he couldn't let down all the people counting on him to keep them safe.

But he had forgotten just how fast the villain pursuing him could move, and before he could properly catch his breath, there was a grating rasp of metal, and suddenly, there was a sword pressed against his throat.

"Why Ro...how... _nice_ to see you again," the villain drawled from behind him. The villain slowly drew the blade away from his neck and spun him around, forcing his back against the closest tree.

Roman's breath hitched as the villain ghosted behind him, so close he could almost feel their body against his back, and he whirled, not wanting to remain so vulnerable before his enemy.

He growled, lunging in an attempt to grab the villain and knock the weapon from his hands. "How do you know my name?" he growled, yanking at the mask covering the villain's face.

"Not so hasty, now, _little brother_. We'll have plenty of time to properly reunite later."

Roman froze. "Remus?" he breathed. The smirk confirmed his suspicious, and the breath whooshed from his lungs.

"Holy shit. Now. This isn't happening. This isn't...no!" He tried to wrestle the sword away from the villain (Remus?) who twisted in and thrust forward in a fluid, practiced motion.

He didn't even register the cold steel entering his body until the villain twisted the blade, smirking.

For a split second, Roman could have sworn that Remus's expressionless mask slipped, revealing shock and horror in its place, but in a blink, it was gone, and Roman couldn't be too sure it had ever been there at all.

He could only gasp as the sword plunged deeper into his chest, could manage only the smallest breath of air as he gaped at the dark crimson spreading across his front. He fell, and the impact of his knees against the cold earth was a gunshot that exploded in his ears, that echoed across the hills.

He was dying. He wasn't supposed to die, not like this. It was supposed to be heroic and honourable, he was supposed to _win_ , and then die surrounded by friends and family who would be there with him, until the very end. But the hero was alone in this clearing, alone but for the villain whose blade had pierced his heart. No no n _o_ _no nO NO **NO!**_

“I failed.” The realization hit Roman full force as they spoke that simple truth, as he sank, defeated, into the villain’s arms.

“You did," his brother agreed, cradling him in his arms almost _gently_.

“I don’t want to die," Roman whimpered. He could feel his heart slowing. The admission came out as a pathetic, terrified whimper, and he _hated_ it.

“I know.” Remus brushing his hair away from his face and gazing down at him. A beat of silence as Roman's breath continued to slow, as his blood continued to pour, and then, “You fought well.”

Roman couldn’t remember the last time his efforts had been acknowledged, had been praised rather than scorned and criticized. To the world, he would never be enough. But he had fought so hard and for so long, and he was so tired, and maybe…

Maybe this was a good way to go. Slowly, quietly, at peace in the arms of someone who saw him as a human, flaws and all, and did not blame him for it.

Roman sank deeper into Remus's arms as he let go of that last little bit of strength, as he sighed with the freedom of the release, as he closed his eyes against the sight of Remus's face, pinched with uncharacteristic guilt and concern.

“Thank you,” Roman whispered with his final breath.

The world faded out of existence, and the last thing he saw was his brother, still holding him against his chest, lowering his head in grief, a low sob escaping him just before Roman floated away, eyes going blank.


	3. POV: Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and from the view of the villain.

Remus wanted to start screaming the moment the blade pierced the hero's chest. They had been fighting for such a long time, years and years of their lives that they would never get back, and all he had ever wanted was to be able to _**stop**_. Just stop fighting, stop being the villain, stop hurting people.

But in all the years that he had been battling the boy, (his fucking brother, for God's sake! Nearly six years younger than him!) he had never, not _once_ wished him dead. And yet, here they were, standing in a grassy field beneath the stars, the moonlight reflecting off of Remus's hooked blade, still lodged in his little brother's chest.

He whispered those simple words that sounded like it was jerked forcefully out of him...but was an honest truth. "You fought well." Three tiny words that made the hero's face light up, if only for a handful of seconds. He truly meant it. The hero had been a skilled opponent.

And now he was going to die. Because of him. Because Remus was a villain. The bad guy. The reason mothers held their children close and doors were always locked firmly after sundown.

It uses to make him laugh, how much their names clashed. Creativity and Chaos. When they were kids, Roman had always been the more chaotic one, and now Remus had taken it on as an alias he'd used to wreak havoc and destroy without remorse. It was funny, really, the hand that fate had dealt them this go round.

It wasn't fucking fair.

He clung to Roman as his body slowly went limp in his arms. Just before the life drained from his spent body, the boy seemed to gather the last of his strength, and, looking Remus right in the eyes, smiling. "Thank you," he whispered.

Remus's eyes closed of their own accord. "You-...you're welcome," he responded, softer than the wind rustling through the grass around them.

His clothes were soaked through and he was shivering, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't have the energy to move. All he cared about was the small, motionless body in his arms.

It took a moment, but when the shock wore off and he realized exactly what he had done, he couldn't help but let out a wounded cry.

His little brother, gone in an instant.

He remembered when the kid had been born, he remembered when Roman had come to him crying after some bully punched him in the schoolyard (a mistake they hadn't repeated) he remembered when Roman had dyed his hair red and gotten the dye all over his back as well and stained his skin for weeks after.

Little snaps of memory flashed before his eyes, and he lowered his head, another sob tearing through his chest.

_What have I done?_


End file.
